powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Barbaric Machine Beasts
The Barbaric Machine Beasts (蛮機獣 Bankijū?) are monsters created to pollute the Earth. They are each separated into one of three types that are under the Pollution Ministers: Savage Ground (害地 Gaichi?), Savage Sea (害水 Gaisui?), and Savage Sky (害気 Gaiki?). The Barbaric Machine Beasts are infused with a special energy called Bikkurium (ビックリウム Bikkuriumu?) that enlarges them in a process called Industrial Revolution (産業革命 Sangyō Kakumei?), however this process can be activated while the Barbaric Machine Beast is still alive. They are named putting the suffix "Banki" (バンキ Banki?) after the name of the object they are based on, machines that were present at the turn of the century. When scrapped, the dead Savage Machine Beasts shrink back to normal size and end up at the Savage Machine Beast Graveyard. Yogostein took advantage of this in his Savage Machine Beast program by using Ugatz souls to reanimate the Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (リサイクル蛮機獣軍団 Risaikuru Bankijū Gundan?, movie), only for them to be rescrapped by the Engines due to being much weaker than they used to be. Shoukyaku Banki Pipe Banki Scoop Banki Spray Banki Jishaku Banki/Denjishaku Banki Speaker Banki Bombe Banki Boring Banki Lens Banki Kagami Banki Antenna Banki Hatsuden Banki Hikigane Banki Kama Banki Oil Banki Happa Banki Vacuum Banki Nokogiri Banki/Chainsaw Banki Fusen Banki Boseki Banki Dowsing Banki Manhole Banki Hammer Banki Straw Banki Drill Banki Heater Banki Engine Banki Shower Banki Yatai Banki Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki Dumbbell Banki Kettei Banki Other Barbaric Machine Beasts Mic Banki Mic Banki (マイクバンキ Maiku Banki?): A microphone (マイクロフォン maikurofon?) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas who appeared in the special drama sessions of the first Engine Sentai Go-onger original soundtrack. He is scrapped by Engine-Oh. Hedoro Banki Hedoro Banki (ヘドロバンキ Hedoro Banki?): A sludge (ヘドロ hedoro?) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia who appeared in the special drama sessions of the first Engine Sentai Go-onger original soundtrack. He is scrapped by Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh. Kussaku Banki Kussaku Banki (クッサクバンキ Kussaku Banki?): A excavator drill (掘削機 kussakuki?) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein who appeared in the Go-onger Manga. He is scrapped by Engine-Oh G6. Okunote Banki Okunote Banki (オクノテバンキ Okunote Banki?): Appeared in the stage show Aerial Warriors! The Go-on Wings Appear!! (天空の戦士！ゴーオンウイングス登場！！ Tenkū no Senshi! Gōon Uingusu Tōjō!!?). The name comes from the Japanese word for "trump" (奥の手 oku no te?). Nunchaku Banki Nunchaku Banki (ヌンチャクバンキ Nunchaku Banki?, Go-onger vs. Gekiranger): A nunchaku (ヌンチャク nunchaku?) Special Land/Sea/Air Pollution Type Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast created by Meka in the Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger movie. Because his creator is of the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata, Nunchaku Banki can perform Ringi. After being installed with the Dōkokugan Soul, Nunchaku Banki becomes super powerful until he is forced to shut down by Go-on Red and GekiRed. However, his lifeless body is later used by Long in the form of Long Banki before its destruction by Engine-Oh G12 and SaiDaiGekiRinTohja's combined final attack, The Engine Beast Grand Prix. * Nunchaku Banki's Ringi: Air Splitting Wave (空裂波 Kureppa?) is a dimensional Ringi, and Delayed Weakening (時劣態 Jirettai?) is a Ringi that has a delayed effect on the opponent that injures him.